


车

by UMAlu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UMAlu/pseuds/UMAlu





	车

（上）

罗慕路斯·瓦尔加斯瘫倒在金币堆上。

他掰着爪子数了数，方才那个鼓噪的金发毛孩子是他这周打跑的第十四个勇者——不知道哪个神经病大张旗鼓地在王都天价悬赏他的人……不，龙头。闹得一帮骑士和勇者们以一日三次的频率登门挑战；准时准点，风雨无阻，一腔赤诚感动得火山想喷发，大海想海啸，天地都为之动容……个屁！

后花园传来一声巨响，震得一颗硕大的红宝石滚下来砸中罗慕路斯的脑袋。不用想，一定又是哪位迷糊的少爷找不到路，而他的队伍里也一定有位神经大条的刺头决定不找了直接拆墙——罗慕路斯愤怒地咆哮：你们要是敢碰老子新修的酒池一下，老子就真的开杀戒了！

花园完好无损，酒池也姑且过得去，只不过里头飘着一条……人？

罗慕路斯怒气冲冲地跳进池子里把人捞起来：“喂！就算是勇者也不能私闯民宅毁坏财物的吧！您老在里头游泳难不成要我喝你的洗澡水啊——诶？！”只见怀中软软趴着的，脸红通通的人既不是灰头土脸的勇者，也不是五大三粗的骑士，而是一条眉清目秀的……呃，美人鱼？水蛇妖？

罗慕路斯拍少年的脸：“这位朋友，就算你长得靓也不能目无法纪持美行凶……不对，就算你长得好看这酒钱我还是要跟你算的啊，只收现金不刷卡肉偿也行——”话说了半天，人是没有半分要醒来的意思；罗慕路斯抱着这人打了个寒颤——今天天气有这么冷吗？

本想将这人扔出去不管了，罗慕路斯还是认命地把人抱回洞穴里——没办法，谁让他就是见不得美人儿受罪呢？

回到洞穴，罗慕路斯把人往金币堆上一放，自个儿离得远远地观察：这东西也不知道是什么物种，半身是人，半身是蛇，但又长着一对鹿角，不是蛇妖。难不成是东方的怪兽？看他缩成一团，像是睡得很不舒服的样子。罗慕路斯于心不忍，走过去问：“喂，你没事吧？”刚碰到少年的肩膀，那人便抱住他的手臂，颤抖着喊了一声：“冷！”

罗慕路斯没推开他；冷，是真冷呐，连他这条以火系魔法为傲的龙都感到刺骨冰凉。他连忙施法，试图驱散那恶毒的寒意。忙活了好一阵后，罗慕路斯终于将这条冰蛇变回软趴趴的，温凉的蛇。少年也随之苏醒；他显然对自己的处境感到十分茫然。他摸自己的体温，再看累得躺在金币堆里的大蜥蜴，心下已然明了；他变回人形，恭敬地向罗慕路斯行礼，说道：“多谢阁下仗义相救。鄙人从东土来，舟车劳顿，不慎掉进阁下的水池子里。在此，某向阁下赔礼了。”

罗慕路斯也变回人形，问他：“东方人？来这儿做什么？”

“来寻一位朋友。”

“哦？他姓甚名谁，是什么妖怪？”

“他名叫罗慕路斯·瓦尔加斯，是条龙。”

罗慕路斯惊讶地指着自己：“我？”有个想也不敢想，不，简直是胆大包天的答案从心底冒出头来：“……赛里斯？”

“大秦？”王耀把罗慕路斯从头到尾、反反复复地看，委屈地说：“你为什么骗我？……你哪是龙，分明是条大蜥蜴！”

“我没有……我还没问你怎么是条蛇哩！”

罗慕路斯紧紧地抱住王耀，王耀赌气地推开了他。两人互相干瞪眼，罗慕路斯主动投降；他先是叹气，盯着王耀一会儿，再叹气，这才问：“你跑我这儿来做什么？”

王耀倒是很直接：“来见你啊。”

“你知道你身上的诅咒是怎么回事吗？”

“知道啊。”王耀含糊地说：“不就是跨越结界时不幸会翻倍……”

罗慕路斯很生气：“知道你还！你知不知道我——”

王耀发火了：“不就是个诅咒吗！我三天内就破解给你看！”他张开双臂，转了个圈：“你瞧！朋友，我已经够幸运的啦，苏鲁神都找不到我的不幸，只能诅咒我得个小风寒！”

罗慕路斯气得吹胡子瞪眼：“行！你王耀把自己的命运当儿戏，我操心什么！”说罢，他变回原形，钻进洞穴深处没了踪影。

王耀既恼火又委屈。他捡起一块宝石，狠狠地一扔；过了十几秒，地下深处传来珍贵石头摔得粉碎的声音。王耀站到悬崖边一瞧：广阔的地下溶洞中，一头小山一样高的龙缩在巢里，像鸵鸟一样把头埋进金币堆里。

王耀噗嗤一声笑了。他笑得开怀，笑得眼泪都流出来，快活的笑声在广阔的空洞中回响；先前的那点儿不快像指尖的一粒灰尘，一弹指便轻飘飘地消失在空气中。

“不请我进去坐坐吗？”

罗慕路斯不情愿地钻出来，把头凑近王耀的脚边；王耀轻轻一跳，蹦到龙鼻子上。罗慕路斯小心翼翼地把人放到地上，扭头又要躲到更深的洞穴中。王耀语气夸张地说：“这么不待见我呀。行，那我就告辞了。”刚抬脚，罗慕路斯那巨大的翅膀便挡住他的去路，像天幕一样将他圈在其中。

王耀悠悠叹气：“一方霸主，这么孩子气，多少钟意于你的人见了要摇头。”

罗慕路斯喷着带火焰的气息回答：“身为少主，却行事乖张，多少臣下见了要失望？”

王耀不语。罗慕路斯变回人形，双臂依然紧紧抱着爱人。他问：“为什么不告诉我一声？为什么要这么傻？”

“嗨……我要是提前告诉你，这会儿做傻事的人就是你了。再说了，我本是祥瑞之兆，命中运数不会坏。”

罗慕路斯牵起他的手：“你来。”他带他来到洞穴的最深处。微光中，有一个由各色丝绸堆积成的巢。罗慕路斯三步并作两步，一蹦跳进巢里；绸缎纱罗中传出他兴奋的声音：“你看，还挺软和吧！”

“嗯。”王耀手脚并用地爬进去，一个棕发卷毛的脑袋在各色绫罗中格外显眼。罗慕路斯有些不安地看着他，局促地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇。

“你平时就睡这里？”罗慕路斯点头。见王耀不说话，他急忙解释道：“我以为这辈子都见不到你——”

王耀促狭地笑：“所以，先前四处搜刮丝绸的恶龙就是你？”

罗慕路斯连忙否认：“我没有！我……我对女神发誓，我只是在教训那帮土匪的同时收了些劳务费……”

“你知道那个在王都悬赏你的人是谁吗？”

罗慕路斯恍然大悟。还未能抱怨这人给他添了多少鸡毛碎皮的琐事，罗慕路斯只见眼前一黑，王耀的唇吻上了他的：

“悬赏黄金十箱，但求我家相公下落。”

（中）

王耀见罗慕路斯呆愣着，不免得慌了神；毕竟少年人对情事仍是懵懵懂懂，刹那间误以为自个儿会错了意，磕磕巴巴地向人道歉：

“对不起，我……对不起。”王耀往后缩了缩，罗慕路斯则一把抓住他的手臂，将人拉过来拥吻。他一边啃着他的唇，一边含糊不清地说：“亲吻不是那么亲的，愣头青。”

王耀不轻不重地咬了他一口以示报复：“你刚才那副样子……我还以为我吓着你了。”

“我？我怕什么？”罗慕路斯嬉皮笑脸地说：“怕我喜欢的人投怀送抱吗？”王耀不予理会，专心致志地从脖颈吻到耳廓；他细细呢喃：“相公，你可专心点儿吧。”

彼此的双手从后颈游离到肋骨，指尖拂过肌肤，带起一阵阵颤栗。王耀轻轻一推，罗慕路斯倒进柔软的丝绸里；他跨坐在他身上，细致地解开衣衫；他侧着头，像个好奇的孩子，用目光、手指和吻探索爱人的身体。

罗慕路斯不是没被这样的目光审视过：他身材结实，模样也俊俏，一直是姑娘们欢迎；但是他从未被恋慕的人以这样欣赏又有些下流意味的目光打量过。每一寸肌肤，每一处角落都被爱人带着纯洁的爱意和毫不避讳的肉欲审视——这让他感到既骄傲又羞耻。

而且还是在这里！如果触感不是这么的真实，罗慕路斯几乎要认为自己在做梦：天知道有多少个晚上他躺在搜刮来的丝绸中，想象着王耀，暗暗喘息着自渎。想到这，他热情地吻上爱人的唇，被强硬地按在身下；手上的动作色情得有些粗暴，开口说出的话却是哀求：“别……就让我再看看你吧……拜托，让我再看你一眼吧。”

是啊，母神，请您让我看一眼我的爱人吧。在这里，在这个由丝绸织成的巢里，他陷入了一个名叫远方的幻梦，夜夜向母神祈祷今夜亦能于梦中与爱人相见。如今梦想成真，他却开始害怕，害怕梦想成真的代价。

比起魂不守舍的罗慕路斯，王耀倒是一心一意地探索爱人的身体。这份细致，比起说是心中倾泻的爱意，倒不如说是一个毛孩子对珍贵玩具的占有欲。他轻轻啃咬罗慕路斯的乳尖，把人激得弓起身子来；他粗重地挤压罗慕路斯的胸肌和臀肉，看他气喘吁吁，瘫软着身子。胸口蜜色的皮肤被人舔得湿淋淋的，下体也自然没被放过；罗慕路斯哭着释放，王耀将液体抹在他颤抖的大腿上。

在这场性爱中，王耀问得最多的是：“这样舒服吗？”

起初罗慕路斯还有心思答应，赔一两个温柔的笑；后来他没心思也没功夫答应，只是胡乱点头‘嗯嗯’地闷哼着。王耀也失了耐心，毫无章法地吻他，渴求着爱人的温度。罗慕路斯引领着他，带领他前往灵与肉的结合。

两人的身体比想象中更契合彼此。王耀一挺身，罗慕路斯就觉得心中一颤；好像有人剖开这皮，割开这肉，锯开这骨，用铁丝将他们的心脏的紧紧捆在一起。心中的深海里有条鱼，飞出水面，游进银色的月亮中。

在鱼儿落回深海后，王耀说，罗慕路斯，你就像那神殿里的大理石雕像，连洒在你身上的光都是属于神的光。

（下）

而后两人又缠绵了许久。罗慕路斯起身穿衣服，王耀蹑手蹑脚地爬到身后，一口咬在他肩上。

“嘶——你咬我做什么？”王耀不回答，只是仰着头看他。罗慕路斯玩心大发，翻身将他扑倒；两人嬉戏玩闹，纠缠在一块儿，又双双变回原形分开，一黑一白两条龙对峙着。未待他们分出个胜负，地底更深处传来一声痛苦的咆哮——像有无数海鸥闯进了这深洞，在黑暗中扑棱棱地飞，惊惶地叫着，又整齐地以头颅迎上坚硬岩石，为恐惧的交响乐划上休止符。

罗慕路斯变回人形，脸的神情已经不能用惊骇形容了；他对王耀说：“你留下。”随手抓起一把武器就走。王耀急忙去追；他跟着罗慕路斯在迷宫似的地下溶洞绕来绕去，眼瞧着人侧身一闪，消失在黑暗中；他追上去一看，一堵石墙横在面前，分明是条死路。

王耀喃喃自语：“奇怪……这人还会地遁不成？”他在墙壁上四处摸了摸，果真让他摸到一个机关；他轻轻一推，微弱的火光照亮一截狭窄的楼梯。王耀不疑有他，果断地走了进去。他飞快地奔跑着，可是这楼梯却怎么也没个尽头；黑暗像温暖粘腻的蜜糖一样灌进他的咽喉、缠上他的双腿，肆无忌惮地钻进他的身体；针尖似的寒意从骨髓刺进肉里，大脑也逐渐陷入混沌。王耀失去了意识。

话说回罗慕路斯。他将各个节点都检查了一遍，发现有近三分之一的封印都被人为破坏了，长眠于此的苏鲁神也因此而苏醒，这才造成了方才的地震。自从罗慕路斯发现这条未被封印的裂缝起，他就一直守在这里：相传，在黑铁时代的那场天神之战后，战败的苏鲁神逃入了地下世界。为了不让它再度回到地面掀起另一场腥风血雨，母神将大地上所有的裂缝都封印起来；可随着大陆板块漂移，割裂东西方大陆的大峡谷也随之变得越来越宽，苏鲁神的力量也终于能从漆黑的地底露出个头来。从此，无人再敢跨越大峡谷，本为一体的文明也分裂成两个，走上了截然不同的道路。

在罗慕路斯和王耀小的时候，峡谷还没那么宽，东西方的交流还很密切。他们的母亲是亲密的好友，两家人时常来往；罗慕路斯从出生那天起就认识王耀：他是孩提时代的伙伴，是青年时期的知己，是曾许下承诺，要一同度过余生的人。可随着大峡谷变得越来越宽，终于有一天，再亲密的人也流落在遥不可及的远方。起初，他和王耀每年都会来到大峡谷，遥遥相望；直到那天，王耀的堂姐，那只苦苦思念着故乡的傻燕子，孤注一掷地纵身一跃，又直直地坠入深渊后，罗慕路斯就再也没见到过王耀。

他明白自己的怒气有多不讲道理，有多幼稚；他知道自己气的不是王耀，他是气自己的无能和懦弱——他情愿自己来，也绝不要王耀来背负被邪神诅咒的命运。他应该先去找他的。

走着走着，罗慕路斯来到一处从没见过的地方：一座地下神庙。除此之外也无别的路可走，罗慕路斯抽出武器，走了进去。

与地下漆黑的环境不同，神庙里充满了光：高高的穹顶上有一块巴掌大的洞，地表的光洒进来，落在面目可憎的石像上，落在中央的祭坛上——罗慕路斯定睛一看，王耀躺在上面，失去了知觉。罗慕路斯流着泪，一遍遍地呼唤着爱人的名字，一遍遍地吻他，可始终得不到回应。王耀紧闭双眼，金色的光芒洒在他冰冷的脸庞上；罗慕路斯哭着吻他的每一片肌肤，每一丝头发，直到每一处温柔都变成僵硬的大理石。他就这样一直抱着变成石像的爱人。直到第七日，直到月亮第七次经过穹顶的洞口，罗慕路斯高高地举起了武器：他猛然、决绝地砸下；石像四分五裂，王耀的胸膛被砸了个粉碎，露出一片空荡荡的胸腔。罗慕路斯从一片残肢断臂中捧出一小团金色的火焰，揣入怀中，离开了神殿。

罗慕路斯一路向地心更深处走。他来到一片悬崖边；头顶，宝石像星星一样闪烁着；脚下，黑雾像糖浆一样粘稠地翻滚着。海中央，灰白的‘月亮’漂浮在半空中。

在察觉到罗慕路斯怀中的物件后，一条裂缝从上而下地切开‘月亮’，露出苏鲁神漆黑的瞳孔；它贪婪地注视着那团小小的火焰，召集黑雾，凝聚身体想要夺取。黑雾散去，露出一片苍茫的、无尽的海。

罗慕路斯纵身一跃，坠入深海中。


End file.
